A Life Worth Waiting For
by EmiStone
Summary: When the Doctor landed in the young Hermione Granger's yard neither of them expected to have the adventure of a lifetime and a lifelong friend in each other, but that was a long way off. HG/9/10/11 Friendship. HG/JH in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! It is me, EmiStone. I know I haven't been updating that frequently, but I just got introduced to Doctor Who, and well. Enough said. I'll try to update as much as I can. This is a new HP/DW crossover, which is also my first of that category. It has been stuck as a plot bunny in my head for too long. So, without further ado:**

**A LIFE WORTH WAITING FOR begins.**

**~EmiStone doesn't own DW or HP. I don't even think I own the name EmiStone... Identity issues!**

* * *

Hermione Granger had always been abnormally intelligent. This is how she had skipped three grades and was currently on track to getting her A-Levels at age 12. She was 10 now; so many people assumed she was as stupid as her peers. They couldn't be more wrong. Unfortunately, Hermione Granger was also abnormally lonely, having parents that worked so much that she hadn't actually seen them in a month and having the children in her village, Legworth, not be as confused as the adults as to her actual intelligence. Naturally, this only made them dislike her. Hermione had read a lot of books however, which were both her friends and her escape, which showed her why they did those horrible things. And she forgave them. If someone so much different from her showed up she'd be scared and lash out too. Naturally, she'd never gotten the chance to test this theory, but she was about to.

It was a normal autumn day when the Doctor met his match. And she came in the form of a ten year old girl. But he didn't know this at the time, all he knew was that after the Time War he set the TARDIS for earth and landed in a 10 year olds back yard in England. This is the story of what happened after.

Hermione looked up from her book in surprise. A strange sound she'd never heard before came from her backyard. She promptly set out to find out what it was, never having had a parent tell her anything about caution, and found a blue police call box in the middle of her yard. She frowned and rapped sharply on the door. A bald man with a large, hooked nose, and big ears stepped out, looking around tiredly for a person. But he was looking over Hermione's head.

"You look sad." Hermione noted without emotion, in her voice which she hated because it sounded like a little girl's. God forbid anyone tell her she was one. The man looked down at her in surprise, smiling just a tiny bit when he saw her, dressed in her play clothes and clutching a book about the same size she was to her chest. The smile didn't even touch the sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe I am sad, what then?" He said humorlessly, humoring her slightly.

"Well, the psychology books say that comfort food is most effective when dealing with emotional problems, such as a mother makes. But my mother never made me food, so I am left to the conclusion that I should go with preconceived notions of comfort food as noted in popular culture." She nodded her head sharply, seemingly decided and spun on her heel to the house, leaving the man standing there looking completely lost and somewhat amused.

"What are you?" He called, walking after her. He walked into her house to see her moving about the kitchen with a steady familiarity. "And what are you doing?"

"I believe you mean who am I and I am making you a good cuppa." She said sharply, as if daring him to disagree. He chuckled softly, his eyes softening somewhat.

"Then who are you, little missy?" She put the kettle down on the stove sharply and turned to glare at him with venom.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am little nothing. Who are you then, big ears?" Her hypothesis was proving correct, she was lashing out. But she had yet to feel any fright so it was possible that she was in fact responding to the stimulus of being called a little girl or the equivalent therefore of.

"Did you just do a scientific analysis of your reaction to being called little?" The man asked, bemused. The kettle started to whistle.

"Did I? Sometimes I say things aloud that I don't mean to. I think it comes from being alone all the time. Have you told me your name yet, or did I miss that?" She asked absent-mindedly, grabbing the kettle off the stove and making two cups of tea. She returned to the table and set one in front of the man, along with the ingredients to fix it to his qualifications.

"The Doctor." He said, putting milk into his tea.

"Is that your name?" Hermione asked, taking the first sip of hers.

"Yes."

"Alright then, Mr. Doctor. Why did you land in my backyard?" Hermione asked calmly, as if such a thing happened daily.

"Where is your backyard? And when, for that matter?" The Doctor asked, looking as if he was about to jump up to check.

"Legworth, England. October 30th, 1989, 9:30 AM. Margaret Thatcher is Prime Minister." Hermione replied quickly.

"Oh, Maggie. Lovely woman, her. Sharp as a tack." The Doctor reminisced softly, sitting back down. Before staring at Hermione intently. "You answered that awfully quickly. Who are you, really?"

"But, I already told you. Hermione Jean Granger. Born of Dr. Jane Marie Granger and Dr. John Hamish Granger on the 19th of September 1979."

"How old are you then?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm ten." Hermione replied with all of the typical know-it-all spunk that accompanied a stupid question.

"Are you human?"

"Of course I'm human! Aren't you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Completely sure you're human? And no, I'm not." He said seriously.

"Are you mad? I've read about mad people. They think they are things like aliens and gods and witches and wizards." Hermione leaned forward in interest.

"I'm not mad. And I am most certainly not anything you've ever read about before." The Doctor said seriously, he looked down at the book Hermione had been carrying. "Even if you are reading about astrophysics."

"Well, what are you then?" Hermione asked, curious about something that couldn't be read.

"I just told you! I'm an alien." The Doctor replied, amused.

"I meant which kind. I'm not stupid. And I doubt you're a Martian. I've seen those." Hermione replied steadily. The Doctor looked at her in shock.

"You have?"

"Yes, of course. I hacked into UNIT. But I'm not very good yet, I could only get to the information on the base levels for about five minutes. That was basically just about Martians and other near-terrestrial alien life forms." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her.

"Hey! I'm not sure, but I think that was rude!" Hermione piped up as soon as he did so.

"This isn't possible. You're human." The Doctor exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. I did tell you that, didn't I?" Hermione frowned trying to remember.

"I made the UNIT security, you couldn't have gotten into it." The Doctor replied. "No human mind could hold so many variables at one time, and they went too fast for anyone to write them down."

"I have a photographic memory."

"It reconfigures every three seconds, too fast for human fingers."

"It repeats. I got all the variables down and copy-pasted."

"It's alive! It's part of the TARDIS! The only way anyone could have gotten in was if the TARDIS wanted you to. And we were a bit busy whenever this was that you hacked in."

"Maybe you were. But how do you know about this TARDIS character? The security did kick me out after five minutes in only the lower levels. It's more impressive than any other system on earth. At least better than all the major governments." Hermione conceded, trying to make him feel better, she was starting to think that she could make a friend.

"You're right. It is. And you know what else you're right about?" The Doctor asked, getting a small gleam in his sad old eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We need to go ask the TARDIS." The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him. He was headed straight for the police box. Hermione dragged her heels. "What now?"

"It is highly inappropriate to drag a ten year old girl into a small space. Especially considering your age." Hermione said firmly, sitting on the ground firmly and grabbing on to the small tree in her yard. The Doctor sighed.

"How about you go first then?" He suggested. Hermione considered it.

"It would still go against social convention and you could stand in the doorway and trap me in there." The Doctor threw up his hands in frustration. He was really not used to dealing with kids.

"Fine! You can go first and then decide if you will let me in, OK? She's bigger on the inside!" Hermione frowned, analyzing the situation. She abruptly got up and flounced to the TARDIS.

"Well, that seems fine then." The TARDIS door creaked open without the Doctor using the key, almost as if she was welcoming Hermione in. Hermione walked in without problem and gasped. A second later her head came back out of the door.

"You can come in. Social conventions will be fine." Which the Doctor was starting to understand was her equivalent of stating that it was bigger on the inside. He went inside to see all the TARDIS lights on and the TARDIS humming slightly, as if happy.

"I think she likes you."

"Well I like her too. She's very beautiful. Quite slim too." Hermione said seriously. The Doctor looked at her strangely as the TARDIS shook slightly as if in laughter.

"What? Why'd you say that?"

"My mother has informed me that when complementing a woman it is essential to add on that she is slim as well. I so very rarely receive advice from her that I figured it was good to use the chance when I get it."

"Why, do you not compliment women that often?" The Doctor asked.

"No. She also said that I need to be truthful." The TARDIS made another sound as if she was laughing.

"Well, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, since you seem to get on so well with my TARDIS, perhaps you'd like to come with me?" He could feel the oppressive knowledge of what he had just done weighing less when she was around, and he needed that. One look into her eyes and he could see that she needed it too. She shot up, looking unbelievably excited, before wilting slightly.

"Where? I make dinner every day for my parents, they'll notice if I don't."

"Where and when, do you mean? The TARDIS is a time machine and a spaceship. We could go to the end of the universe and still be in time for tea." The Doctor offered. Hermione brightened considerably.

"It would be my genuine pleasure to accompany you, Mr. Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! I wrote it out but forgot to upload it! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review!**

**~EmiStone**

* * *

"Oh my God! How in the world did I let you get me into this!" Hermione screamed while running.

"I got _you _into this!? They want you!" The Doctor yelled back, sonicing open a door that was in their way.

"And I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you!" Hermione yelled, just as they came to a dead end.

"Good point."

Earlier that Same Day

"So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked Hermione, who had sat down primly on the jumpseat.

"I haven't the foggiest. That's amazing. I really haven't the foggiest." Hermione replied, laughing.

"You are a very strange ten year old. How about I take you someplace amazing? Someplace no one's seen before."

"Like magic." Hermione replied, smiling innocently.

"Exactly! Actually, how would you like to go someplace where magic is real?" The Doctor asked excitedly. Hermione jumped out of the jumpseat in excitement.

"Yes! I used to pretend when I was a little girl that I was a sorceress, I'd make pretend spells and everything." The Doctor just stared for a minute.

"How old were you when you were a little girl?" He asked, bemused.

"Three. One mustn't judge another by the things the other did when they were three." Hermione said primly.

"Of course. Of course. I'd hate to be judged by what I did when I was three. Nor would anyone else. Since I'm pretty sure that everyone else was still getting the grasp of language and everything like that. Rather than making up spells and calling themselves sorceresses."

"And the world is lesser for it." Hermione stated blandly. The TARDIS laughed.

"Just out of curiosity, when exactly did you start speaking?" The Doctor asked, scanning her again secretly.

"How am I supposed to know? Babies don't remember being born, and I don't remember learning to talk. I've been able to talk as long as I can remember." Hermione told him slowly, as if he was an idiot.

"Why haven't your parents told you?" The Doctor asked, actually where were her parents? She acted as if she rarely ever saw them, but she made dinner for them every night.

"I haven't seen my parents in months. Six months to be exact. After the age of five they considered me mature enough to function without their interference. We occasionally see each other at parent-teacher conferences and accidental meetings in the hallways." Hermione replied mechanically, her head buried in the TARDIS manual she had dug out from the box next to the seat. The Doctor blinked, looking startled.

"You mean your parents abandoned you?"

"No, of course not. They continue to pay the rent and provide me with a monthly salary which is more than enough for my needs. I've invested the rest and now have a sizable nest egg for whenever I need it. In return I make them dinner every night and otherwise pretend I do not exist. The system works out for all parties involved." Hermione replied, still on auto-pilot finding the manual fascinating. The Doctor was starting to realize that she answered more when on auto-pilot than at any other point. Perhaps that's why the TARDIS dug up her manual, because he sure knew he didn't put it there.

"Why do your parents want to pretend you don't exist?"

"Oh, I was a mistake. They weren't careful when they were in med-school and they had me. Ruined their lives, my mother's specifically. She was a member of a very rich family and my father was barely scraping together enough money for med-school. The agreement was that my mother's family would pay a lump sum to them once they got married which would be enough to start them up, then the family wouldn't pay them any more money and my parents wouldn't say that they were part of that family. And if the family ever needed me then they could have me." Hermione really was more forthcoming when reading, it was fascinating.

"Why would your mother's family need you?" The Doctor asked, curiously. Hermione breathed as if to answer before her brain apparently caught up to the conversation and she looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" The Doctor back-tracked quickly, turning back to the console.

"Just curious is all. Not really from here and all. Just trying to figure out how things work." Hermione stared at him suspiciously over the manual before flouncing out of the seat and looking over the console, apparently following a diagram from the book.

"If you are looking for how traditional families work you shouldn't look at mine. And I don't know what they need me for, but I'm willing to bet its arranged marriage or something of the sort. I hope I never find out." Hermione stated firmly, pressing a small button on the console, which promptly caused the TARDIS to hum with what sounded like relief.

"What did you do? And why do you want to never find out? I'd be dead curious if I were you." The Doctor said, staring at her intently. He didn't know how, but the pragmatic innocence of this small girl was causing him to forget his troubles and the overwhelming sense of loneliness for awhile.

"The book says when that light-" She pointed directly upwards where the Doctor could see a barely visible green light. "is red, which it was, then the TARDIS is backed up. And that you should press this button, which I did. And Mr. Doctor, how well do you think I would do in an arranged marriage or the like." Hermione stared at him evenly, gesturing towards the small pile of books she had arranged on the jumpseat and her far too intelligent expression.

"Oh, I pity the poor man." He pressed one last button and they were off. Hermione sat on the jumpseat and the seatbelt automatically fastened, causing the Doctor to stare at her weirdly and Hermione to gasp in shock.

"She must really like you." The Doctor said incredulously, before pressing several more levers and buttons to land the TARDIS.

"Good. Because I like her too. Where are we? When are we?" Hermione asked excitedly, running to the door. The Doctor got ahead of her and held the door open.

"The planet Magiaka in the Centurion System, year 67/oak tree/96. This planet holds a magical people called the Magi." Hermione ran out of the TARDIS to see that they were in the middle of a field of brilliant red grass with a city in the distance that was shining gold. The flowers were blooming and dying in a continual loop and the trees had leaves that were the most brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow. Hermione gasped and turned to see the Doctor smiling at her and gazing that the city proudly, as if it was his doing that it existed. Perhaps it was, but his eyes held only sadness. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him, running across the field to the golden gates of the city.

"Halt! Who trespasses on these most sacred grounds?" A guard asked from the top of the gate. He looked like a human, but he had dark red skin and was hunched over with a hump coming out of his back.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Hermione Granger." The Doctor replied peaceably.

"Are ye magik?" He asked suspiciously. The Doctor looked at himself and then Hermione seriously.

"Nope. No magic here." This apparently was not the correct response, because the guard sent down a small floating device that scanned the Doctor and then Hermione. When it reached Hermione it let out a high pitched beeping noise and hurried back to the guard.

"Ye are magik! MAGIK! MAGIK!" The guard screeched. The Doctor looked at Hermione in shock, while Hermione looked quite surprised herself. The gates opened and a troop of guards came out.

"Well, that doesn't look good. Run!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing Hermione's hand and running towards the TARDIS.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A voice shouted from behind them, Hermione promptly floated into the air, losing her grip on the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor!" She screamed, sounding beyond freaked out.

"Hold on!" He screamed, trying to sonic her down. It seemed to be working until,

"Accio!" Hermione was transported into the gates, screaming all the way, with the gates slamming shut behind her. The Doctor ran up to the gates and tries to sonic them open, yelling to Hermione that he'd find her, but they were made entirely of wood. He could hear her screams for a minute before they abruptly cut off as he leaned against the gate with his forehead pressed to the wood. How was it that just when he was forgetting his loss fate had more in store for him? He knew what that silencing was, there was nothing he could do to help her now.

"What you looking so down for?" The guard asked, looking down at the Doctor, forgetting for a moment about acting like a real gate keeper of old.

"They killed her. I'd only met her an hour ago and they killed her." The Doctor replied, sounding quite angry. There was a reason the Daleks called him the Oncoming Storm.

"What do you mean, they killed her? They didn't kill her!" The Doctor looked up abruptly in hope.

"They didn't kill her? But I heard her, she was quiet." The Doctor asked, confused. The guard looked conflicted for a minute.

"Yeah, they silenced her. It won't do to have a girl screaming all the time. No, they took her to school." The gate keeper explained, sounding as if that explained everything.

"School? What school?" The Doctor asked, confused. The gate keeper looked down at him in shock.

"You mean you don't know? Then why'd you come here for? This is the testing gate, it is."

"I don't know. Explain it to me." The Doctor growled, he hated not knowing.'

"Well, inside these gates is the premier magical academy in the universe, Boarburps. It has extensions all over the galaxy. People from all over the universe come to this gate to have themselves tested to see if they have enough magic to attend Boarburps, it only takes the best. Then they learn for a week and head on home. Piece of delofumps." The gate keeper told him. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Then why'd they grab her? And why'd you seem so excited up there earlier?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Oh, cause she's off the charts! Biggest core we've seen in, oh, a fifty years? And out of a human? Not since that scrawny kid a couple hundred ago! We had to grab her, you see, or she'd have ended up at Hogwarts." The gate keeper explained apologetically.

"What's wrong with Hogwarts?" The Doctor asked, confused. The gate keeper took him the wrong way.

"Begging your pardon, sir, I didn't know you were a graduate. Nothing's _wrong_ with Hogwarts, per say. Just, I heard tell that they let just anyone with a twitch of magic in! And I heard tell that humans need to go to school for seven years or so, so they make the program seven years long!" He sounded scandalized.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked, still confused.

"The week's curriculum! Just this week's! It's still the best magical school in that world, just because they are associated with us. But we gifted them with a copy of the entire library we have here and they only teach this week's curriculum! It's a scandal!" The gate keeper seemed to like the company and was getting more and more agitated about the state of Hogwarts.

"Wow, that's crazy!" The Doctor was saying, absolutely sure that he was getting nowhere. "Now, as I am a graduate of Hogwarts, like you said, can I come in?" The gate keeper looked down awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. The only way to open the gate is to have a large magical core. Its how they weed out the one's past their prime. I'm just here to provide a scary accompanying voice." The Doctor sighed.

"And I suppose the entire compound is surrounded by wood?"

"Oh, yes! It's a tradition!" The gate keeper explained happily.

"Of course it is." The Doctor sighed, heading back across the meadow.

"Hey! Where are you going!" The gate keeper screamed after him.

"Be back in a week." The Doctor said miserably, going into the TARDIS. He abruptly got to work, trying to get her into the compound, but she refused, always showing up a week later in the same exact spot. He eventually got the hint and actually landed her, stepping out and walking to the gate.

"Hello! There you are again, just like ya said!" The guard shouted down from the top of the gate.

"Hello." The Doctor replied, annoyed. The gates started to open as the Doctor saw Hermione hurry from inside the compound. She ran into him, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Doctor!" She shouted in surprise.

"Hermione!" He shouted back, amused now that he could see that she was in one piece.

"I thought you would have left." She said simply as the doors closed behind her.

"Nah, you're stuck with me for the time being." The Doctor said with a smile, which abruptly disappeared as she burst into tears. "Come on, let's get you home." Hermione followed him into the TARDIS, before calming herself down enough to stop her tears. The Doctor smiled at her calmly until she did so. Eventually she was almost back to normal, well, as normal as she got.

"So, how was school?" The Doctor asked, starting up the TARDIS.

"It was genuinely fascinating." Hermione replied excitedly, which the Doctor took to mean fantastic. "I didn't believe them at first. Not that magic didn't exist, you'd told me that, but that I had it! Then they gave me this!" Hermione reached into her sleeve to show the Doctor an intricate silver stick. The Doctor grabbed it in shock.

"Where did they get this?!" He shouted, sounding beyond hopeful.

"They said it was from a planet that they traded with. They were gifted enough of this material, it is wood of some sort, to create around twenty wands. Apparently, I'm the first person one of those twenty has ever picked. Why? Is the wood important?"

"It's the wood of the trees on my home planet. It's gone now, so you better take care of that wand." The Doctor said, taking in a shuddering breath. A knock was heard on the TARDIS door. "Go open that, will you?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione replied, having heard about loss from books. It was quite clear that she needed to give him time alone until he had himself under control and then gradually have him open up to her by establishing a line of trust.

"You're talking out loud again." The Doctor said with a chuckle. Hermione blushed, banging open the door so as to not deal with the aftermath of her thoughts. Outside was a single man, who looked as if he was a farmer.

"Hello." Hermione said, having never heard about not talking to strangers.

"Hello. W- I mean, I was wondering if w-_I_ could have your help with something. As you've just graduated." The man said, finishing with a smug smile. Hermione analyzed him for a minute before smiling brightly.

"Of course! What do you need?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the TARDIS as the Doctor tried to catch her. A mob abruptly surrounded the TARDIS and Hermione, cutting her off from the TARDIS and the Doctor.

"Our children wanted to go to that school!"

"I have more magic than you!"

"You're only an earthling!"

"How dare you-"

"You are a disgrace o-"

"We should teach you a less-" All these phrases and many more were shouted at Hermione from the mob, as Hermione stood there bewildered.

"No people sense that one." The Doctor said as he stepped into the mob, locking the TARDIS behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry this is so late! Huge thank you to Lyricalyrics for reminding me and being such a huge fan of this story, you rock! Anyhoo, without further ado, A Life Worth Waiting For Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British**

* * *

The Doctor proceeded through the mob as a man, likely the leader, tried to quiet everyone down.

"Little girl. Do you confess to being from Earth? Do you confess to being a human?" He asked. The Doctor could see Hermione get visually affronted; he would be too, considering they said that humanity was a crime.

"I am _not_ a little girl!" Hermione said firmly. The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "But I am human, yes. All signs point to that indication." The man nodded.

"And, do you confess to entering the gates over there?" The man asked, sounding triumphant.

"Yes. I did." Hermione replied, sounding confused.

"And do you confess to going to Boarburps, and graduating from Boarburps, where others have been found 'unworthy'?"

"Yes. I did." Hermione said defensively. The crowd burst into angry sounds.

"Then you are to be sentenced to death! You have violated the laws of this planet by going to Boarburps while not being of this planet. You are under arrest!" He shouted, letting the mob carry Hermione to the city and into the city gates, as the gate keeper of the school looked on helplessly. The Doctor followed in the crowd, trying to get to Hermione, who was looking around wide-eyed and clutching her wand for dear life. The Doctor started to run through the crowd to not lose sight of her, when abruptly the mob stopped at two large golden doors. They brought Hermione to the front, flanked by two large men to make sure she couldn't escape. The Doctor finally got to the front just in time for the leader to step forward.

"Oh, great magical one! We have brought another abomination to your gates! Please cleanse the world of this abomination!"

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Hermione mumbled, not letting that comment go.

"Are you OK?" The Doctor asked as he was right behind Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we go?"

"Don't you want to find out what's in there? I do." The Doctor replied cheerily. A voice boomed from the gates.

"Must not be that good of an abomination to get caught. You haven't caught one in ten years."

"_Excuse _me. But I am a person as well as all of you, I can speak, I articulate quite well actually, and I have a brain. So, _please_ stop referring to me as if I'm not present. I assure you that I am present and I am in no way an abomination. And if I was one, I highly doubt I would not be one of the upmost standards." Hermione calmly stated, her childlike voice clear over the din, everyone quieted to stare at her. The voice started back up after a second, sounding surprised.

"You have a young voice, yet you use old words. Why did you let them take you?" The voice asked, the crowd erupted into arguments saying they took her by force.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." Hermione said with a small voice, finally acting her age.

"You would rather have me kill you than even stun one of them?" The voice asked incredulously.

"Yes, my mother said to never hurt someone."

"What else did she say, your mother?"

"When complimenting a woman always add on that she's slim, always tell the truth, never hurt someone, and… to never talk to her or father again." Hermione replied simply. The mob started to shuffle uncomfortably.

"And your father?"

"To listen to my mother." Hermione replied, "But he only ever said that about the last one." Some people in the mob started to leave before the voice boomed with laughter.

"You silly little girl! You have just proven to me that no one will miss you. Get ready to die, abomination." The doors opened just enough for Hermione to slip in, the guards started to frogmarch her forwards, but she shook them off and walked herself, holding her head high with her back straight. The Doctor just got close enough in the end to whisper to her,

"I think that only applies when they're not about to kill you." She nodded firmly, squaring her shoulders before heading through the doors, clutching her wand tightly. The Doctor ran around the building as the doors slammed shut. He found a small side door and sonicked it open, running through the building to the front as fast as he could.

"You are impossible!" The voice screamed as the Doctor came around the corner at a run to see… Hermione standing there, hugging a crying red old man.

"Nothing's impossible only improbable. It's certainly not my fault." Hermione admonished him. "And it isn't anyone else's fault that your daughter died. I'm sure they didn't mean to land the space ship on her. And that is no reason to kill everyone who goes to the school."

"You remind me of her. I'm glad that you were here." The man replied, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad I met you t-" Hermione started.

"Why? Why specifically are you glad she's here?" The Doctor asked, interrupting.

"I'm dying. I'm glad that in my last breaths I could meet someone so much like my daughter. It's almost as if she's here with me. Alaza… My little Alaza." He breathed with his last breaths. As he did so the lights in the room went out and the people outside started to yell and scream.

"She killed him! She killed him!" And other variations were heard from outside the door, along with promises of retribution. The mob outside started to hammer on the door as the leader shouted to surround the building.

"Mr. Doctor." Hermione said primly, having laid the man on the ground and covered him with a blanket. "Now would be a highly appropriate time for a plan." The Doctor turned to her in surprise.

"Mr. Doctor? I was Doctor a second ago." Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Considering the odds at this particular moment in time, do you really feel as if now is the time to argue for informality?"

"No, I guess not. So, let's see! Surrounded on all sides, people hammering down the door, mob mentality. Oh, this is fun."

"Oh, for goodness sake. A plan, Doctor! We need a plan. You make plans. So, make a plan!" Hermione yelled as if to a small child.

"Back to Doctor then, am I? In that case I do have a plan." The Doctor said.

"And that is…?" Hermione prompted, just as the doors banged open and the mob poured in.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. They ran for another five minutes though the sprawling building before Hermione started to get upset.

"Oh my God! How in the world did I let you get me into this!" Hermione screamed while running.

"I got _you _into this!? They want you!" The Doctor yelled back, sonicing open a door that was in their way.

"And I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you!" Hermione yelled, just as they came to a dead end.

"Good point."

The mob closed in behind them, the leader stepping forward once again.

"You are surrounded and without options, you will now be tried for the murder of High King Rex! You are considered guilty! You will now be executed!" The leader said before leveling a large alien gun at Hermione's head. "Do you have any last words, or requests? I am required by law to ask."

"Yes, actually I do." Hermione replied steadily, despite the gun.

"Seriously?" The man asked, disappointed. "Well, by law you have two minutes to say your goodbyes and such." The crowd erupted into boos. "None of that! It's the law!"

"Yes, thank you. First of all, Mr. Doctor, we have tried your plan and it has failed quite miserably. And I suppose your previous point was valid, and I suppose we only have one option left. So, my last words. Which words should those be? I know!" In rapid speech she said a phrase that left the Doctor amazed. "_Petrificus Totalus Maxima!"_

Everyone other than Hermione and the Doctor in the hallway collapsed, stiff as boards.

"Did you kill them?!" The Doctor yelled, getting angry.

"Of course not!" Hermione replied, scandalized. "They should be this way for an hour and then they'll go right back to normal, no side effects." The Doctor just stared for a minute at her.

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I do! I'm a ten year old girl! Did you really think I was going to kill them?" Hermione replied, sounding as if she thought he was an idiot. She nodded firmly, as if to declare the argument over and headed out the door. The Doctor hurried to catch up right as she was throwing open the large doors that lead outside. A cheering crowd accompanied the sunlight bursting through the door. A short red alien came up to Hermione and bowed.

"The Lady Hermione Granger of Earth has saved our fair institute from the killing of its students!" He proclaimed to the crowd, who cheered.

"What?" Hermione whispered to the Doctor, who made a go-with-it gesture.

"Lady Hermione Granger of Earth! For this most amazing service we, as both an institute and the rulers of this planet, grant unto you the title of Her Ladyship, the Countessa Hermione Granger of Boarburps. And with this comes the ruling of this city, which you shall do in fairness and care, and diplomatic immunity from every race allied with Boarburps! You will be granted the ability to teleport directly into your new home from anywhere in the galaxy. And are from this day forth, a hero of Boarburps and the planet of Magiaka!" The Herald shouted, to shouts of joy and dancing in the streets. Hermione and the Doctor looked completely bewildered. Hermione then decided to take things into her own hands.

"Mr. Herald, sir?" She started, he smiled at her comfortingly. "What just happened exactly?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. In High King Rex's last will he willed you the place, under the stipulation that you would only be a Lady until you were at least 500. Until then it'll be placed under the authority of the schools. But you still get all the perks I just mentioned." The Herald replied, using a comforting tone.

"Um, OK… I'm not sure tha-"

"How exactly does the will system work here?" The Doctor asked.

"In their last moments the person thinks of a person they'd like to give everything to, and any stipulations they want. It shows up on public record when they die and gets carried out. Easy." He replied. "Oh, that reminds me!" He took out a small gun faster than anyone could react and shot Hermione, who staggered back as the Doctor started to get angry.

"How confusing. I feel slightly lighter." Hermione observed, calming the Doctor down.

"Side effect. You can now teleport into your new house. It's the castle over on the edge of town over there. There are maids who will take care of it, and when you show up, you. Any questions?"

"I've got one." The Doctor said seriously. "Diplomatic immunity?"

"Oh, well Boarburps has an alliance with every race in the galaxy that produces a magical population. Which is every single one, except one race, long ago an evil race." He shuddered. "But none of that! We are also a trading planet, so no one would dare to violate that immunity."

"But what does that stipulate?" The Doctor asked, trying a different approach.

"Well, they can't kill her, or hurt her in any way. And they must provide safe passage to Boarburps if she wishes it. No mind control, either. Oh, and if she gets any speeding tickets they tend to look the other way. That's a convenient one there." The Herald said, looking confused when the Doctor burst out laughing, before he grabbed the Herald's hand and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. After that he grabbed Hermione by the waist, lifted her up in the air (which was ridiculously easy), and spun her around. He set her back down, his joyous laughter finally settling into a huge smile.

"Mr. Doctor!" Hermione said indignantly, upset at being treated like a little girl again.

"Do you know what this means?" The Doctor asked, excited.

"Aliens can't kill me?" Hermione guessed, before turning to the Herald sharply. "Terribly sorry if that was offensive in any way. Earth isn't as advanced as Magiaka."

"Quite alright your ladyship." He replied graciously, smiling. He could already see that she would be a passionate, compassionate ruler. Hermione nodded sharply and turned back to the Doctor.

"I don't think people normally have death by alien." She said simply. He sobered up.

"They do around me." He replied seriously. Hermione nodded, smiling slightly herself now.

"Well, then I see why that would be convenient. Because I don't plan on going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for those who haven't review! I'm always looking for new ideas and critiques. Thanks to all! This one's nice and long for all of you!**

**~EmiStone**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go back?" The Doctor asked, sounding despondent.

"Yes, of course. I told you I had to make dinner for my parents, didn't I?" Hermione scrunched her face up, trying to remember.

"Yes, you did." The Doctor said desperately. "But, it's a time machine!" He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten so attached to this little girl, despite what she said everyone was little compared to him, in such a short time.

"One adventure per day, Mr. Doctor, unless I say otherwise. I might start to age differently or something if we do anything differently. That can still be continuous adventures for you. All you have to do is set the TARDIS to tomorrow." Hermione replied seriously, as if he was stupid. The Doctor looked somewhat afraid.

"But, sometimes she misses. What if I never see you again?"

"Of course you'll see me again. And she only misses when she wants too. I'm sure that she'll come back. And if you miss a meeting I'll just know that you didn't mean to. Busy man like you and all." Hermione's voice quivered a little bit at the end. Voicing the obvious fear that he wouldn't come back at all. The Doctor knelt down in front of her until their faces were level.

"Hey, I'll promise you something right now." The Doctor started, before swallowing heavily. "I'll always come back. It might be years later, but I'll always come back." Hermione looked at him seriously, before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, hey now! I'll have you know that if certain people saw this I'd never live it down!" The Doctor said, which was his version of it's OK.

"Well, one should always keep up appearances." Which was Hermione's way of saying that she knew. "I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor." The Doctor straightened up, giving her a salute.

"Yes ma'am!" She giggled, finally acting her age. The Doctor headed into the TARDIS, phasing away as Hermione stood there. Hermione walked back into her house with a smile and got to work, hoping that her Doctor would be back again.

The Doctor set the coordinates carefully, rushing around the TARDIS to make sure he didn't miss anything that would cause him to miss the exact time he was aiming for. But he needn't have worried, the TARDIS wanted them to get to that time as much as he did. For the TARDIS had spotted the lonely, brilliant Ms. Hermione Granger from the other side of the universe and had known, with a surety born of the time vortex itself that she could be the family that her lovely little Time Lord so desperately needed and no longer had.

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor hurried to the door, looking out cautiously. Standing there, once again in her play clothes was one very excited looking Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Mr. Doctor." The Doctor grinned largely, his smile going so large his ears moved. This was the beginning of a very long adventure, he could feel it.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Doctor?" He was right; this was the beginning of a much larger adventure. The Doctor and Hermione Granger traveled the stars together, going everywhere from the Library to Raxacoricofallipatorius and Clom. They went to Poosh and Xeno and many more besides, having an adventure a day for the next year. But, one day the Doctor came to Hermione's house and she wasn't outside. He headed inside carefully, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that Hermione could take care of herself and she had probably just gotten sucked into a good book again.

"Listen, I already _told_ you the situation. I have the graduation certificate _right here_ and I have already proved it with a phone call. What _more_ do you want from me?" The Doctor winced for whoever was on the receiving end of that tone that was Hermione's annoyed voice. But, he at least knew the person wasn't a threat. He headed into the room. Hermione was standing there, fuming, as a stern looking woman in a green cloak was sitting on her couch with the table replaced by a pig which was running all around the room. The Doctor gave a small laugh as the pig ran into a dresser without either of the arguing women noticing. The stern looking woman looked up to see him with an expression of relief.

"Hello there, sir. You must be Ms. Granger's father." Hermione and the Doctor just stared at her in disbelief. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm a professor at a very prestigious school for gifted children. Your daughter is one such child. The name of my school is-"

"Hogwarts, right?" The Doctor interrupted. "And I'm not a sir. And I'm not her father."

"How…?" She drifted off, sounding confused. "So you already know about magic? And what do you mean you're not her father? Who are you then?"

"As I was _trying_ to tell you, I am a graduate of Boarburps. And he's my… friend."

"And I'm telling _you_ I've never heard of Boarburps in my life! It doesn't exist! And I am going to call the Aurors! Friend? A small girl like you-"

"That's it!" Hermione yelled, wind whirling around the room as her magic sparked in anger before she got it under control. McGonagall looked awed. "He's not my friend, then! And if _you've_ never heard of Boarburps, can you _please_ let me talk to whoever is in charge of you?" The Doctor looked crestfallen as Hermione slowed her breathing and tried to get her magic under control. It was obvious they had been arguing for quite some time.

"_Fine!_" McGonagall hissed. "But I need to talk to your parents!"

"And I _told _you, my parents are out of the picture. He-" She pointed at the Doctor standing there looking sad, "will represent whatever adult authority you need, got it? For God's sake, Hogwarts is really going to the dogs, isn't it?" McGonagall looked beyond insulted.

"Grab onto my arm then. I'll come back for your _friend_." Hermione looked at her in annoyance.

"I'll follow you. Just apparate away." Hermione hissed. McGonagall looked astonished.

"How do you know what apparition is?" Hermione growled.

"I already told you! Just _go!"_ McGonagall looked affronted as she twisted and with a large pop was gone. Hermione turned to the Doctor with a huff. He could see that her hair had puffed up with her anger to dangerous new heights. "I knew they were coming but I never expected them to be that… pushy." Hermione finally took in the Doctor's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." The Doctor said immediately, trying to hide it.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Hermione looked fierce enough to force him and he was already feeling down.

"I'm not your friend?" He asked, sounding somewhat heartbroken. He'd had assistants and companions, but Hermione was more than that. Hermione deflated, realizing why he was so upset, before she sighed.

"My mother told me to always tell the truth you know." Hermione started, the Doctor looked even more crestfallen. "You're not my friend." He started to head out, making excuses. Hermione frantically finished, "You're much more than that. You're like… I don't know." The Doctor grinned, looking much happier.

"Oh, the great Hermione Granger doesn't know something? The universe is about to explode!" Hermione gave him a playful glare before grabbing onto his arm and twisting, apparating to a small village where McGonagall was waiting. She was tapping her foot and looked extraordinarily impatient. She was, however, extremely surprised to see them.

"Oh, I see. Your friend here is a wizard, and you thought it was so very impressive to say you were already qualified. Well, Headmaster Dumbledore will set you straight." McGonagall said firmly. "I am quite interested in your _friend's_ method of tracking apparition, however. Perhaps once you've given up this ridiculous notion we could discuss it, Mr…?"

"Smith. John Smith." The Doctor replied, shaking her hand. "And I think you'll be surprised." She huffed, Hermione gasped as Hogwarts gave into view. McGonagall's expression softened.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked Hermione. Hermione just nodded in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, sensing something off in Hermione's expression.

"That's my house! On Magiaka! Mine's just smaller!" She whispered as they hurried up a staircase and stopped outside a gargoyle.

"Password, please." McGonagall was just about to give the password when Hermione stepped in front of her. McGonagall made an indignant sound which was cut off by Hermione.

"I always wanted to try this out. Her Ladyship, Countessa Hermione Granger of Magiaka, Order of BB: First Class, Order of Merlin: First Class, Vice-Head of the Ruling Council of Magiaka, Deputy Headmistress of Boarburps here to see Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards of Earth, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of Great Britain, Earth." Hermione said this with a confidence that proved that she'd practiced it many times.

"Your Highness." The gargoyle bowed deeply, before springing aside.

"You've been going to Magiaka more than you told me. You getting deportment lessons?" The Doctor asked, as they breezed past the frozen McGonagall. She hurried to catch up.

"Yes, of course. Diplomacy, too. Can't have the future High Queen screwing up, can we?" Hermione asked, as they were transported up the stairs.

"Made your peace with that, then?" He asked, at the top.

"I don't have to. I'm not living until I'm five hundred. Even the greatest wizard ever only lived until 300." Hermione said, before straightening up as much as she could, an eleven year old was hardly scary, and transfiguring her play clothes into the traditional blue dress of Magi royalty.

She barged into the office breezily, as if she owned it, to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin: First Class, etc. frantically trying to clean his office. His robe was stuck under a large item he dropped, and his wand was just out of reach. He was desperately trying to reach for it, which made a rather funny sight. Sure enough, Hermione and the Doctor started laughing as McGonagall sighed in exasperation. His deer-in-the-headlights expression only made Hermione and the Doctor laugh even harder. Hermione brought out her wand from her wrist holster and lifted the item off his robes and put it back on the table wordlessly. McGonagall paled significantly, realizing now that she'd made a mistake. Dumbledore, however, seemed to be doing better, taking the laughter as a good sign. He bowed deeply to Hermione, kissing her hand and offering her the handle of his wand in acknowledgement. She toughed the handle and withdrew, showing her acceptance in a calculated nod. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured to the two seats in front, McGonagall standing in the back. Hermione carefully sat down in the seat and arranged her skirt. While the Doctor just plopped down in the other one, wily-nily.

"Your Majesty. May I just say it is an honor to meet you? High King Rex has no doubt picked his successor well."

"Thank you very much, Headmaster Dumbledore. That means much from one of his closest friends." Hermione replied cordially.

"And may I inquire as to what causes your visit to earth?" Dumbledore asked, now that he could tell that he wasn't in trouble.

"I live here." Hermione replied simply. Dumbledore looked confused.

"You, a Countessa of the Magi, live here? As in on earth?"

"Yes. Oh, how rude! I'm human." Hermione explained, realizing the problem. The Magi looked humanoid, and those that lived the lives of scholars were the same pink as humans, unlike the rest of the red population. Dumbledore looked awestruck.

"You're human?" He repeated incredulously. "How'd you even get to Boarburps?"

"That's it!" McGonagall interrupted, "What is going on here?!"

"Didn't you read the pamphlet? The one I gave you when you became Deputy Headmistress?" Dumbledore asked. She blushed, which everyone took to mean no.

"Hogwarts' patron school is Boarburps, which exists on an alien planet called Magiaka which is inhabited by a species called the Magi. A Boarburps education is the best in the galaxy, one we can only hope to emulate. Their curriculum covers everything we do in a week, because they only take those with extremely large magical cores. Countessa Hermione Granger was their top scoring graduate in hundreds of years, and was elected to be their future High Queen, once she reaches 500 years old." Dumbledore recapped for McGonagall. "Now, the answer to my previous question?"

"My brother's a Time Lord." Hermione replied simply. The Doctor looked as surprised as Dumbledore, before grinning hugely, this time it reached his eyes.

"I was led to believe they were all extinct." Dumbledore replied, he remembered Rex saying so.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, may I have the pleasure of introducing my brother? Headmaster Dumbledore, The Doctor. The Doctor, Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione replied simply. Dumbledore looked star struck.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir. I worked with UNIT for a while, and may I just say that you are a legend, I'm so honored to mee-"

"Great Rassilon, UNIT? A wizard? Nice to meet you too, only heard bad things." The Doctor replied, putting his hand out to shake as Hermione elbowed him in the side. Dumbledore didn't seem fazed.

"Yes, the Magi have a bad opinion of Hogwarts. But, we have to take everyone. Earth isn't as accepting as other planets. Now, what brings you to my office, Countessa?"

"Please call me Hermione. And I think I'd like to go to Hogwarts." All three people in the room rounded on her in confusion.

"You'd be horribly bored." Dumbledore warned.

"There's a war coming. You need me." Hermione replied. The Doctor stared at her in horror.

"You're eleven. I don't care what kind of education you have, or who you are. You aren't fighting." Dumbledore replied firmly. She smiled brightly, as Dumbledore's famous eye-twinkle came into play.

"So, we have an agreement then?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe we do."

"What _exactly_ is this agreement?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, a new muggleborn student, is coming to Hogwarts. She'll be attending the school, doing homework and so forth. About once a week she'll go to the Headmaster's office, just to make sure she's settling in. It is hard to be a muggleborn in Gryffindor, after all, with all the Slytherins bullying you."

"And what will be said in these meetings?" The Doctor asked, sounding concerned. Dumbledore's twinkle turned onto turbo-mode as he tapped his nose.

"That, dear Doctor, is a secret." McGonagall looked reserved, but the Doctor was starting to get an expression that Hermione had named The Oncoming Storm after the Doctor had used the title in one of his anger-rants.

"I suggest you tell me what you are going to be meeting about with _my_ sister." The Doctor hissed, standing up, fully into oncoming storm mode.

"Doctor, stop it! We're just going to meet on ways to improve the school! It was supposed to be all mysterious!" Hermione huffed, annoyed. The Doctor calmed down slightly, sitting back down in his seat. Dumbledore stared warily, knowing when he was out-matched.

"Well, that will be all. Next week or so you can head to Diagon Alley with your adult supervisor. I'd suggest getting another wand in addition to your own. It stands out." Dumbledore said to Hermione, who nodded primly.

"Of course, thank you very much, Headmaster Dumbledore. It has been a true delight." Hermione replied, bowing her head in a way that showed her position but was still respectful. Dumbledore gave an irrelevantly full bow with flourishes in reply, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"The pleasure has been all mine, Countessa." Dumbledore said cordially, escorting them out of his office. McGonagall followed them to lead them out of the building. They walked in silence for some time, until McGonagall broke the pensive silence.

"I apologize." Hermione turned to look at her sharply.

"Well, great for you. But, you assumed that I was a stupid little girl who didn't know her own mind. I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but I am not stupid, or little, and I assure you I know my own mind. I realize that the mistake you made was a common one, and thus I will not hold you accountable. But, in the future, if you could treat me as an equal, at least in private, I would be quite pleased." McGonagall looked astounded, while the Doctor clarified absent-mindedly.

"That means that it's OK."

"I see that you are brother and sister. I apologize for that as well."

"Quite alright. He is a great deal older than I am." Hermione replied, warming up now that McGonagall was treating her like she was an adult. She could never stay mad for longer than about five minutes, which was a trait the Doctor loved about her, but for those five minutes, whew, you'd better watch out.

"Yes, indeed. What is the age gap?" McGonagall asked, making small talk as they arrived at the gate.

"Eight hundred ninety-three years." Hermione replied without emotion, before grabbing the Doctor's arm and twisting, leaving McGonagall standing there with her mouth open and her eyes bugged out as wide as saucers.

A second later they arrived back at the Granger residence.

"Well, that was _quite_ entertaining." Hermione said, flopping down on a couch.

"Yep. Fun. Sounds about right." The Doctor replied distractedly. Hermione looked at him in confusion. His eye was starting to twitch, he was thinking so hard. Hermione started to stare at him in concentration, trying to figure out what was wrong. The Doctor always worked things out aloud, why was he suddenly silent? He seemed to be literally bursting from keeping it inside. Hermione sat back and waited, knowing that he'd start up eventually.

"I don't understand!" He finally burst out. "We've only known each other for about a year, your time. You basically know nothing about me, I'm not positive you're even human. You know I'm not. The age gap in itse-"

"Oh, _that's_ the problem? I was sure it was going to be the war. You seriously can't figure out why I called you my brother?" Hermione stared at him incredulously. The Doctor stopped abruptly in the middle of his point, staring back at her owlishly. "You're such an idiot, do you know that?" The Doctor looked offended, before seeming to deflate.

"It's not that. You haven't even had many friends, I am the closest thing to family you've ever had." The Doctor could be horribly blunt when he was thinking, Hermione decided as she gasped sharply at his words. He abruptly looked up in surprise then had an expression that showed he was rewinding the conversation to try and pinpoint the offending bit. "Oh, no! Not that that says anything about you! You as a person are great! Fantastic even! Not at all bad, not your fault one bit! I personally think that-"

"You're such an idiot." Hermione said, interrupting him. "So, then you can't figure out why you called me your sister?" The Doctor nodded several times in quick succession. "Well, I can't answer that one. Who knows what actually goes on in your head. But I can tell you that you're my brother. I figured it out. That's what you are to me. You're not my friend, you're my brother. We're family." The Doctor abruptly rushed forward and hugged Hermione, picking her up and twirling her around.

"You're right! You're right! We're a family! I have a family!" Hermione stared at him passively as he set her down.

"Doctor. There is something important you should know."

"What?" The Doctor asked, sounding as if his dreams were about to be crushed.

"I'm always right."


End file.
